A Cupido Ficwriter
by LemuriaHime
Summary: Ui, SasuHina não é canon, mimimi. Oras, não é pra isso que servem as fanfics? Eis que essa ficwriter acorda com vontade de dar uma de cupido e criou uma história para unir os corações de Hinata e Sasuke, além de faturar o Itachi de brinde. Me julguem!


**Nota: **Naruto é uma obra do Masashi Kishimoto, portanto, é óbvio que não me pertence.

**Categoria: **Romance/Comédia

**Status: **Concluída

**Casal: **SasuHina

**Música**: Backstreet Boys

**Resumo:** Ui, SasuHina não é canon, mimimi. Oras, não é pra isso que servem as fanfics? Eis que essa ficwriter acorda com vontade de dar uma de cupido e criou uma história para unir os corações de Hinata e Sasuke, além de faturar o Itachi de brinde. Me julguem!

**Comentários serão muito bem vindos !**

* * *

><p><strong>A cupido Ficwriter<strong>

Essa história começa do meio, justo naquele trecho em que algo importante vai acontecer, mas, a autora para criar um suspense dá aquela enroladinha básica e você nessa hora tem duas escolhas, bem como o personagem central dessa tarola: deixa ou siga em frente. Esperando que você siga em frente, retomo o raciocínio. Essa é uma história sem início que começa no final de uma particular tarde de verão.

Fora visto com surpresa por todos que passavam por ele, Uchiha Sasuke fazendo o contorno da rua, materializando-se de frente para o seu destino, aliás, todos eles. Já antecipo o que vem por aí, trata-se da casa de uma certa Hyuuga.

Uchiha Sasuke era conhecido como...

-Corta a conversa, ficwriter ! Nós sabemos da minha reputação.

-Oi! Não me pagam ABSOLUTAMENTE nada pra isso e ainda reclamam?

A resposta veio em silêncio e olhar ameaçador de brinde.

-Fiiiiine. Eu disse chateada, mas twitei rapidamente #ItachiForever

Para minha cara feia, Sasuke remediou com o seu melhor olhar de desprezo. Percebendo o meu silêncio _"finalmente" _o Uchiha pós se a seguir com o texto.

_Sim, eu nunca conversei com ela quando criança, nem na escola, nem mesmo quando a via por ai chorando a sua alto piedade._

_Sim, malditos haters ela amou Naruto. (Todos os NaruHinas CRY!)_

_E vocês ai, nem precisam me lembrar que sim, eu no passado também já tive... uma amizade preciosa com a Sakura... __(Todos os SasuSakus falecem)_

_**I don't care who you are**_

_**Where you're from**_

_**What you did**_

_**As long as you love me**_

_**(Backstreet Boys – As long as you love me)**_

Sasuke percebeu a música de fundo enquanto fazia o seu monólogo, parou por um instante e perfurou a minha concentração focada naquele momento que era o mais próximo de uma declaração da existência de sentimentos do Uchiha e...

-CHIDORI NAGASHI. Resolvido.

A ficwriter chora baixinho, enquanto o Uchiha sorri de lado satisfeito e prossegue.

_E mesmo sabendo da minha história, conhecendo o meu passado, hunf! Ainda sim, parte de vocês desejou, que bobagem a minha, eu estou sendo inocente, desejam a minha morte. _

-Ei você ai, é a sua vez ! –Ordenou Sasuke.

Na entrada para o clã Hyuuga, a sombra de Hinata, seu primo Neji o recepcionou.

-Você quis dizer que ele desperdiçou o seu tempo me medindo?

-Maldito, Uchiha... -Murmurou Neji Sama.

-Nejiiiiii, oieeeeeeee ! -Pirigueteou a Ficwriter.

-Não enche cunhadinho tolinho... -Esbravejei com o Emo.

-Uma ficwriter tagarela e uma kusanagi na mão, façam assuas apostas... -Ele me reprimiu.

Itachiii, olha o Sasuke! –Revidei astutamente.

-Sasuke! –Avisou Itachi, antes de se desintegrar em corvos. (Não é magia é tecnologia!)

_Suspirei aborrecido com o pito do Itachi. Eu disse PITO e é bom esclarecer que é a mesma coisa que bronca, isso porque tem sempre essa turma do Yaoi SasuNaru confundindo as bolas. E o pior é ter de comentar isso eu mesmo já que a ficwriter está muito ocupada __**servindo**__ o meu irmão._

-Era uma vez uma Hinata que fugia com o Kiba e viviam felizes para sempre, FIM! –Disse a ficwriter toda trabalhada no ódio com a falta de respeito do Uchiha mais novo.

-Por favor, eu pedi contido, continua a narrativa. -Pedi entre dentes.

-Faço isso pela Hinatcheenha. –A ficwriter sorri marotamente.

Mesmo sem vontade, o primo afastou-se alguns centímetros para o lado, deixando o Uchiha passar para o lado de dentro da propriedade. Em silêncio, Neji vigiava as costas de Sasuke, enquanto esse seguia pelo jardim rumo a casa principal do clã.

-Sa-Sasuke? Eu o chamei temendo por qualquer reação explosiva.

-Que é? Ele me respondeu seco.

-Esse é o momento de avaliar os seus sentimentos, envolver os leitores. Cochichei em seu ouvido.

_Hm. Eu poderia começar esse momento ressaltando as qualidades de Hinata as quais nenhuma, eu disse, nenhuma outra garota nessa cidade tem. E tudo isso seria verdade, mas, por outro lado dizer essas coisas seria por demais OOC. Eu poderia compartilhar dois ou três comentários de cunho machista, mas, Neji está muito atento ao meu lado. _

-Uchiha se você não for capaz de justificar a sua visita...

Neji parou a sua frente (Sasuke) assim que adentraram a casa principal.

_O Hyuuga me devolvia o mesmo olhar que na certa eu o presenteava. Desprezo? Não. Era mais do que isso. Neji tinha Hinata e eu não. Ele respirava Hinata, ouvia sua risada, sabia da sua vida, eu odiava admitir que Neji estava muito mais próximo dela, como eu queria estar desde de que me descobri...envolvido, vamos colocar dessa forma. Mas, isso eu iria mudar em mais alguns instantes. Ah! O doce sabor da vitória. _

-Eu preciso da Hinata... no meu time, Neji. –Desconversou Sasuke.

-E desde quando você tem um tim... ia dizendo Neji quando todos foram absorvidos pela cena seguinte.

Hinata trajava um lindo kimono branco, estampado com pequenas flores lilás na barra, o longo cabelo preso num coque delicado e meio frouxo. Calou a todos com sua beleza.

_Desejei intimamente que todos sumissem do recinto, eu mesmo poderia providenciar isso __**(ITACHIIIII?)**__. mas, felizmente ainda me sobra o Neji. _

-Uchiha-San? disse a menina levemente corada.

_Geralmente eu responderia a qualquer um com "O que é?" ou deixaria passar batido. Mas, ela... Hinata me fazia mudo e o pior é que no silêncio da falta de palavras era possível ouvir as batidas do meu coração acelerado de... bom, não é que eu estivesse nervoso...não é nada disso..._

-É mais um cagaço de se apaixonar... –Eu disse rindo baixinho só para que Sasuke ouvisse.

-Quando eu sair daqui... – Ele me advertiu.

-Hinata ! –Eu a chamei, puxando-a pela mão...

_Quando a ficwriter postou Hinata entre nós dois e o meu olhar encontrou o dela, relevei a sentença da minha cunhada. Paciência, nada mais me importava, Hinata estava perto._

-Neeejiii que tal um chazinho, bolachinhas e docinhos? –Perguntei desinibida.

-Hinata Sama, com licença vou providenciar um chá...

_Algo estava muito estranho, Neji se retirando? Sendo educado?_

– (...) antes que o Uchiha, desmaie aqui mesmo. Percebeu como ele está branco, Hinata Sama? Vertigem, Sasuke? Volto em instantes, disse Neji sarcástico, antes de se retirar.

-FILHO DA PUTA! –Brandou Sasuke.

-Sasuke San! – Ouvimos a voz da Hinata num misto de susto e censura.

-TOMOU? –Berrou Neji de lá não sei da onde, quebrando todo o protocolo Hyuuga.

-Esquece, Sasuke ! Esqueceeee! –Eu brigo com ele, tentando conter a sua raiva.

"_Olha-pra-frente-seu-delinquente-juvenil", a minha cunhada me disse e me trouxe de volta para o momento que eu queria viver. Eu e Hinata, finalmente sozinhos...ou quase, ainda tinha a VELA entre nós! -VAZA! –O meu silêncio ameaçador disse a ficwriter._

-E quem vai narrar a pegação... –Eu ia sibilando para o Uchiha.

_Impaciente, mostrei o dedo do meio pra ela e aguardei que essa se retirasse. Enfim, sós, eu a dona do par de olhos de pérola e pele macia, pelo menos essa é a minha visão, e se eu continuar a falar dos atributos físicos não poderei conter qualquer reação espontânea do meu corpo. Percebi que o meu olhar analítico sobre a figura a minha frente estava a incomodando, era hora de falar. Fale, Sasuke! Pedi a mim mesmo. Respirei fundo, fechei os olhos e comecei..._

-Hinata, eu...

-Sasuke San...

-Você não precisa, Hinata...

_Ela não entendeu, nem eu me fazia ser entendido._

-Não quero que se dirija a mim com esse respeito todo. Eu pedi, primeiro.

_Na verdade eu queria mesmo era a total falta de respeito, ali mesmo, para que o Hyuuga pudesse ouvir nossos sussurros ludibriosos. Queria dizer que a amava, queria ama-la, queria que ela sentisse que era amada por mim. PORRA! Não devia ser tão difícil, mas era._

_Hinata desviou o olhar e o posou sobre a janela, ficando de costas para mim. Talvez fosse melhor assim, tentei me recompor das minhas tentativas frustradas de me fazer coeso. Dizer-lhe de uma vez que um beijo não foi só um beijo ou... que tortura isso ! _

-Sasuke S...

_Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, o que ela logicamente não viu, mas, então, depois da pausa para se autocorrigir, ela recomeçou e eu gelei._

-Sasuke, você não precisava vir aqui, não precisava se incomodar.

-Como não? –Eu perguntei, mas, queria na verdade dizer "True Fact" eu não precisava vir aqui se você ao menos acreditasse que eu sou capaz de...

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, essa ficwriter aqui que vos escreve, segurava o corpo desmaiado de Neji, desisti de enrolar com o chá e pedi para o Itachi tsukiomizar o primo, porque né? Nessa lentidão... depois disso, eu e o Ita Kun colamos nossos ouvidos na porta para não perder 1 minuto desse momento. Itachi estava em prantos!

-Eu bem sei que um beijo é só um beijo. –A Hyuuga disse ainda contemplando a paisagem. Além disso, estamos falando de Uchiha Sasuke...

-E isso quer dizer o que, Hinata? –Eu perguntei meio puto.

Ela virou-se para me encarar e eu não tenho certeza se isso foi bom. Ela estava com os olhos marejados e eu morri por ser o causador de qualquer coisa que possa tê-la ferido. Por que justamente a única pessoa que eu me vi disposto a não ser quem eu sou ou melhor ser exatamente quem eu sou, era Hinata.

-Tsc... –Eu resmunguei em função do silêncio dela.

-O Naruto Kun ainda é... –Ela disse se aproximando de mim.

-Não faz isso. Eu pedi em tom acusatório.

_Tudo menos o Galego! Estava na minha lista de coisas que eu não suportaria ouvir dos lábios dela. Para me acalmar, afastei-me. Senti o medo nos seus olhos, temi que ela me deixasse ali sem respostas e pior, deixasse o que quer que tenha começado acabar sem uma chance._

-Desculpa. –Ela disse, sentida.

-Não precisa achar desculpas, não precisa se desculpar por nada, Hinata.

-O Neji-Nii-san... Ela disse preocupada, colocando as mãos no rosto, um claro gesto de seus temores.

-E o Hiashi Sama, eu sei, Hinata. -Já ponderei sobre todos, eu disse meio ríspido.

-Sasuke, você fala como se fosse simples, eu te amar !

_Sei lá o que ela disse antes ou depois, só o doce som da minha Hinata impaciente com os próprios receios, característica que a tornava mais adorável e que fazia brotar em mim um enorme desejo de protege-la e tudo isso culminando com a confissão de seus sentimentos por mim, só pra mim, bem ali nos meus ouvidos, despertou novamente a vontade número 1 que eu senti desde o primeiro momento que eu a vi naquele dia. Tomei-a em meus braços._

_-Simples não é, eu respondi a afirmação dela, depois de um longo beijo. _

_Já amarrada e sem nenhuma chance de escapar dos meus abraços, quis explicar-lhe a razão de deseja-la tanto. Dizer-lhe que justamente por ser tão difícil amar que era tão fácil ama-la._

-E é justamente por isso que você me tem. –Contei sem explicar, apenas reafirmando o mais importante.

Invadimos o recinto com confete, vuvuzela e serpentina. Itachi emocionado abraçou o irmão e na oportunidade depositou um pequeno pacotinho no bolso do irmão, os dois sorriram de forma malévola. Hinata que estava por perto corou. Neji que acabara de despertar focalizou os dois membros Uchiha e antes não tivesse feito com o Byakugan, já que ao se deparar com cena e decobrir o conteúdo siliconado do presentinho, achamos que morreu pra sempre.

E assim termina essa história com Hinata bem encaminhada para a sua primeira tra...

-Itachi, ela é sua responsabilidade... –Lembrou Sasuke ao irmão, transbordando impaciência, apontando pra mim, antes que eu pudesse narrar os rumos dessa fanfic.

E logo eu fui puxada pelo Uchiha Deuso para bem longe do novo casal, de modo que os dois pudessem usufruir do presentinho...

-Ficwriter San... –Censurou-me Hinata envergonhadíssima.

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi de Hinata (além do olhar de ódio mortal nível Madara com amigo do peito Hashirama, plus Kyuubi, ou seja tenso! Pra minha amááável pessoinha), antes de aparatar da sala da Hyuuga.

-Não se preocupe, amor, tenho tantas quantas você quiser aqui comigo. –Piscou Itachi, mostrando-me outras amostras e foi quando a fic acabou por uma questão de rated.

Câmbio, desligo.

Fim.


End file.
